


Tanz der Vier Jahreszeiten in 100 Worten

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Nature
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Drabbles durch das ganze Jahr zu Vivaldis Vier Jahreszeiten.





	1. Märzentanz (Allegro – Frühling)

_Vom Eise befreit sind Strom und Bäche_

_Durch des Frühlings holden, belebenden Blick;_

‚Endlich ist’s aus, ist’s aus!‘, ruft es von ringsumher. Der lange Winter ist vorbei, das alte Jahr ist herum, ein neues hat beginnen.

_Im Tale grünet Hoffnungsglück;_

Noch ist das neue Jahr jung und frisch, der Winterschlaf des Landes muss noch von Mensch und Natur abgeschüttelt werden. Alles regt sich träge, doch Leben kommt alsbald in die müden Glieder.

Von überall her strömen die Menschen aus ihren Häusern in bunten Scharen. So beginnt von neuem der Tanz der Jahreszeiten.

_Hier bin ich Mensch, hier darf ich’s sein._


	2. Apriltanz (Largo e pianissimo sempre – Frühling)

Noch hüllt sich die Natur in ein schläfriges Kleid. Nur langsam regt sie sich, nach und nach erwacht sie. Die Tiere regen sich nach ihrem langen Schlaf des Winters, allmählich kommen sie aus ihren Verstecken, sehen das neue Jahr, das erblühende Leben.

Zarte Blumen schieben ihre Köpfe durch das Laub des alten Jahres, Frühblüher, um die neue Zeit zu begrüßen. Zarte Blüten entfalten sich, die ersten Farben des Jahres, um die Natur in ein neues, buntes Kleid zu hüllen.

Langsam werden die Tage länger, die Sonne steigt von Mal zu Mal ein wenig höher. Es wird wärmer, der Sommer naht.


	3. Maientanz (Danza pastorale: Allegro – Frühling)

Mit aller Macht nun erwacht das neue Leben, um sich selbst zu genießen und zu feiern. Die Wälder und Wiesen grünen, die Bäche und Flüsse rauschen belebt. Überall sind nun die Tiere, froh, dem kalten Winter entronnen zu sein. Fröhlich singen sie, tanzen sie, springen sie. Sie erfreuen sich ihres reinen Daseins und genießen es.

Das Wunder des Lebens ist es, das nun die Macht über das Land ergreift. Man lacht, liebt lebt, junges Leben ist nun überall zu sehen und verbreitet Freude, wo es nur ist.

Vergessen ist nun der lange, dunkle Winter, der Sommer rückt in greifbare Nähe.


	4. Junitanz (Allegro non molto – Sommer)

Frühling ist nun mit all seiner berauschenden Pracht da und schmückt das Land mit satten Farben, Sommer rückt näher und näher. Die Tage sind lang und länger, die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und erhellt alles mit ihrem belebenden Licht. Schwalben fliegen, Insekten summen. Die ersten Früchte werden reif. Schnell, schnell, bevor sie alle gegessen sind!

Ungeachtet der warmen Temperaturen nimmt nun das Leben seinen vollen Lauf, ein Tanz von Schönheit und Eleganz, ein Kampf der Kräfte. Wer ist schneller, wer ist stärker? Jahr für Jahr wird dieser Tanz vollführt, seit vielen Äonen schon und vielleicht bis in alle Zeiten.


	5. Jultanz (Adagio – Presto – Sommer)

Der Sommer ist nun da, die heiße Jahreszeit, die Zeit von Sonne satt und Feldfrüchten in Hülle und Fülle.

Hitze hält das Land umfangen, flimmert in der Luft und lässt das nahe Wasser so verlockend erscheinen. Reinspringen will man in das kühle, perlende Nass, sich abkühlen und planschen. Doch die Wärme lässt die Glieder schwer werden und die Augen müde. Im Schatten einer großen alten Eiche liegen genügt, eine Auszeit vom wilden Toben des Lebens.

Nun heißt es ruhen und Kräfte sparen. Die Felder sind bestellt, die Wiesen blühen und wachsen hoch. Bald schon gibt es wieder genug zu tun.


	6. Augusttanz (Presto – Sommer)

Genug geruht! Die Zeit der Ruhe ist vorüber! Mit einem Male bricht hektische Betriebsamkeit los. Die Ernte will eingefahren werden, schnell, bevor die Sommerstürme über das Land hereinbrechen.

Schon ballen sich am Horizont dunkle Wolken, Wind wiegt Gras und Getreide, als wäre es ein wogendes, Wellen schlagendes Meer. Kühle Luft weht über das Land und wirbelt den Staub der trockenen Erde auf.

In Sorge und gleichzeitig freudiger Erwartung der willkommenen Abkühlung blickt alles zum Himmel. Bald fällt Regen, bald wird das Land erfrischt. Vorbei ist es mit der Hitze, die Trockenheit geht. Tropfen um Tropfen bringt Frische auf die Erde.


	7. Septembertanz (Allegro – Herbst)

Die Tage werden wieder kürzer, die Hitze geht allmählich. Nun beginnt die Zeit der Feste, der Herbst ist gekommen. Das Ende des Jahres zeichnet sich langsam ab, der Sommer geht vorbei. Doch noch ist nicht alles vorüber! Man gedenkt dessen, was war, den schönen Zeiten dieses Jahres.

Wieder einmal schmückt sich Mutter Natur mit ihren schönsten Kleidern und Farben. Der Herbst färbt die Blätter bunt, rot und golden leuchten nun die Wälder, ein Meer aus Farben. Man weiß: Die Natur stirbt allmählich, doch sie tut es mit Würde und einem letzten Geschenk der Freude an jene, die in ihr wohnen.


	8. Oktobertanz (Adagio – Herbst)

Leise fällt das Laub zu Boden, bedeckt ihn wie ein braunes Leichentuch. Alles hält sich in andachtsvoller Stille. Der Herbst ist gekommen, der Tod des alten Jahres. Langsam stirbt es, fällt in einen stillen Schlaf.

Hier ein Blatt, dort ein Blatt, wie goldener Tau regnen sie langsam und bedächtig zu Boden, schweben sanft hin und her und sinken herab. Die Natur legt ihr Septemberkleid ab und zieht sich in sich selbst zurück.

Die Tiere werden stiller und bedächtiger. Es gilt sich vorzubereiten. Die lange und dunkle Jahreszeit rückt heran. Die Tage werden kälter und kälter. Bald ist das Jahr vorüber.


	9. Novembertanz (Allegro – Herbst)

Die ersten weißen Flocken rieseln vom Himmel und verhüllen die grauen Skelette der Bäume.  „Heißa Juchhei!“, hallt es über das Land. Der erste Schnee des kommenden Winters fällt leise vom Himmel. Noch ist es nicht viel, kaum genug, um die Landschaft mehr als nur ein wenig zu bepudern. Doch schon gibt er einen Vorgeschmack auf das, was kommt.

Die Tage sind grau, kalt und nass, der Schnee bleibt noch nicht lange liegen. Doch nach und nach werden die Tage kälter, das Land gefriert mehr und mehr. Flüsse und Seen sind mit Eis bedeckt und man erfreut sich des Schlittschuh Fahrens.


	10. Dezembertanz (Allegro non molto – Winter)

Das Jahr ist alt, das Ende ist nah. Die besinnliche Zeit ist gekommen, die Zeit der heiligen Nacht. Die Menschen eilen durch die Straßen, Kinder drücken sich die Nasen an Fensterscheiben platt. Was es wohl für Geschenke geben wird? Das Schaukelpferd dort, oder diese Puppe da?

Aus der Kirche hallen festliche Klänge, die Geburt des Herrn wird gefeiert. Eine große Zeit ist gekommen, eine Zeit der Freude, der Gnade und Güte.

Kalter Wind weht nun durch die Straßen, Schneeflocken tanzen wild über das Land. Jenseits der Stadt ist nichts von all der Hektik zu spüren. Hier ist es wahrlich besinnlich.


	11. Januartanz (Largo – Winter)

Nun ist das alte Jahr vorüber, ein neues hat begonnen. Der zweiköpfige Janus blickt sowohl zurück als auch voran. Noch lebt der Geist des alten Jahres fort, noch ist es nicht ganz vergessen unter dem Schnee des Winters.

Leise rieseln die zarten Flocken vom Himmel, lautlos schweben sie zur Erde und bedecken das Land mit einer dichen, weichen Decke, als wollen sie es zur Ruhe betten. Der Winter ist kalt, die Tage kurz und dunkel. Doch der Schnee bringt Licht in die Szenerie, lässt alles zu einem Wunderland voller Magie werden.

Wie verwandelt scheint alles, ein fremdes Land voller Entdeckungen.


	12. Februartanz (Allegro – Winter)

Strenge, bittere, klirrende Kälte hält das Land umfangen, als wollte sie es nie wieder frei geben und alles Leben ersticken. Der Schnee liegt hoch, ein Vorankommen ist beschwerlich. Das Eis auf den Gewässern ist dick, selbst die Ströme schlafen nun.

Eisiger Wind kommt auf, fährt durch die Bäume und Sträucher von Wald und Flur. Flocken wirbeln auf, Schnee wird umher gewirbelt. Ein weißer Vorhang verdeckt die Sicht, lässt alles verschwinden. Das Land ist gefangen vom Winter in seinem Griff, fest und frostig.

Der Sommer scheint vergessen, fern und unwirklich.

Doch allmählich regt sich wieder Leben unter dem Schnee, ganz gemächlich.


End file.
